CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
Copending patent application Ser. No. 954,872 filed Sep. 30, 1992, entitled "METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CHANGING FROM ONE CLOCK MODE TO ANOTHER WITHOUT RESET ON A FRACTIONAL SPEED BUS" of Douglas Carmean et al. filed Sep. 30, 1992, and assigned to Intel Corporation, the assignee of the present invention.